With the development of display technologies, there are more and more types of display technologies, including, for example, conventional liquid crystal display technologies, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display technologies, and electrophoretic display technologies. A flexible display can be realized by using the OLED display technology. The flexible display is a deformable and bendable display device made of a soft material, which has a wide range of applications due to its deformable and bendable characteristics.
Traditional flexible displays mainly use flexible substrates with a thickness of less than 100 μm, such as ultra-thin glass, stainless steel films, and polymers with high temperature corrosion resistance.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.